The Silver Kitsune
by animeanimal12
Summary: -After being shot in the head, she expected to end up in the afterlife, not waking up in a newborn's body-. -She felt mischief stirring inside her. She grinned. She couldn't wait to get her plans started-. -Herbivore, get down-. -She stared at the Doctor. The Doctor stared back-. -After all, there was a reason she was the first silver kitsune to ever have nine tails-. DISCONTINUED
1. AN

**PLEASE READ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters. **

**A/N:** Hello, fellow people of the internet. This is my first ever story that I've posted. Any and all updates will be random a.k.a whenever I have it done. I've started a whole bunch of different stories, I just never finished or posted them. Please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes you see because I can only edit my own stuff to a certain point. When I reach that point, even if I know there are mistakes, I can't spot them. I really hope you enjoy. Also, if you notice any similarities between my story and another authors, I probably took inspiration from their stories. Therefore, Here is another **Disclaimer: I did not come up with everything in these story, Credit goes to any and all authors whose stories I have read on this site.**

Please Follow, Fav, and leave a review on the way out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters.**

* * *

_She huffed as she stood under her umbrella. She knew today would be a bad day to go along with the dress code -that she made herself and she doesn't even follow it-. _

_She was freezing in the light-weight, white and purple -to complement her silver eyes and hair-, floral sundress with a purple lace cape she had designed to be worn in the summertime. The fact that she's wearing stilettos with it made it all the worse. _

_Her secretary -Thank the stars for that precious child- had made her wear his new raincoat because he was worried for her._

_Mumbling curses under her breath when she heard thunder and saw lighting flash, she decided to just walk across the road while no vehicles were coming because the bus would be at least another fifteen minutes._

_Making it across the road safely, she turned to the right and started walking down the sidewalk to the nearest convenience store that was -hopefully- still open after midnight._

_Picking up the sound of sirens and engines in the background, she turned around to see flashing lights in the distance coming her way. She frowned, "Are criminals these days really that stupid to do something in this kind of weather?' She murmured to herself. She answered her own question,"Apparently, yes, yes they are."_

_Hearing the roar of an engine coming closer she started moving closer to the buildings. When she had almost reached the corner a monster truck rushed by, nearly deafening her._

_Seeing the truck making a sharp turn she stood still against the antique shop. Then -*BANG!BANG!BANG!*- "HAVE A NICE TIME IN H*ELL, YOU KITSUNE B*TCH!" _

_Those were the last words she ever heard as she slumped over, dead. Broken, blood stained glass laying all around her body paired with her expressionless face, pale skin, and the blood seeping into her silver hair made it look like a tragic, but beautiful masterpiece. Almost as though it came straight out of a movie._

* * *

-The first thing she registered was the softness she was bundled in and the humming of a machine in the background. A half smile stretched across her face at the fuzzy warmth and calming silence.

Then it hit her-"_Wa__it a moment…..Where the heck am I? And what the heck is this?"_-as she opened her eyes to see that she was in a hospital's nursery,"_Why the heck is everything so huge?"_.

Trying to use her arms to prop herself up resulted in smacking herself in the face,"_W__hat the actual F*ck is going on?!"_ She thought as she looked down at her body. "_Why the F*ck am I a baby?"_ She asked, which came out at baby gibberish.

Promptly shutting her mouth, absolutely horrified, she decided to do the one thing babies were known for -"Whahhhhhhhhh!"- and cried.

* * *

Her crying attracted the attention of the nearby Doctor. As the Doctor approached she realized she should have controlled herself and be more composed like she usually is, but she excused herself for having a momentary freak out -more of a 5 minute mental break down, really- because she thought she would wake up in the afterlife and not in a newborn's body.

The Doctor proceeded to pick her up and rub her back,"Shhh, little one it's okay. I'm here know. Your Kaa-San is in the restroom and will be here any minute, okay?" Calming herself down, she managed to catch a glimpse of the name tag of said Doctor."_W__hy is it in Japanese? I thought I was in America…...Wait, did she just say Kaa-San."_

At that moment a woman with shoulder length brown hair and doe like eyes came out of the door to her left."Ah, Sawada-San, your daughter has woken up again." spoke the Doctor.

"Ara, Tsu-Chan is so cute! Did Tsu-Chan miss Kaa-San? Because Kaa-San missed her Tsu-Chan!" Said the woman -now known as Sawada-San or rather her 'mother'- as she walked up to take her out of the doctor's arms. She felt a sudden headache and wailed as she was about to leave the doctors arms.

Sawada-San frowned,"Tsu-Chan, don't you want to see Kaa-San?" She felt a sharp tag in her brain that screamed at her to not go with the air headed woman, not today at least.

"Ah, Sawada-San why don't I put her back down for now and you can go rest in your room. Your health is just as important as your daughters, after all."-The sharp pain stopped and she let out a sigh,"_T__hank you, doctor, you are my current 5 minute hero."_

"I suppose so, Doctor McBlaze. Well, I'll see you later,Tsu-Chan!" and with that Sawada-San left the room.

"Now, Tsuna-Chan, why won't you behave for your mother. It's really making her discouraged, you know." stated as she put her back into the cradle.

She stared at the Doctor, giving the Doctor her best deadpan stare."_You think I want this! I'm not about to deny my instincts and they said to not go with the ditzy woman, so I didn't go with the ditzy woman."_

Seemingly catching the drift of the baby's stare replied,"Yes, well, you will go home eventually, Tsu-Chan."

She narrowed her eyes and stared harder, as if questioning whether or not was, indeed, insane, or perhaps going crazy from her job.

Doctor McBlaze narrowed her eyes back at her,"No, I'm not insane or crazy from my job, and yes I've held conversations with babies before."

She stared at the Doctor. Doctor McBlaze stared back. The staring continued for a solid 30 seconds.

Doctor McBlaze blinked,"Blast it! Alright, you win Tsuna-Chan. Perhaps I've got a few screws loose. Anyways, I should get back to work now Tsuna-Chan." and with that left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

She smirked as her eyes began to drop, and she thought to herself, "_So let's organize the last few minutes. One, I'm 90% sure I've heard the names Sawada ,and my new name in this life, Tsuna. Two, My Doctor is crazy, but the good kind of crazy. Three, I'm glad I choose to learn Japanese in my first life." _

As her eyes closed they snapped back opened in surprise."_No. F*cking. Way. I'm in KHR. Oh my stars. Please no. Will the stars above please tell me this is just a crazy dream!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters.**

* * *

When she woke up the next day, it turned out that it was, unfortunately, not just some crazy dream. She was, indeed, stuck in a baby's body with all the memories of her past life -and she means _all _the memories, she had(has?) photographic memory-.

Mentally, she sighed,"_Well, I guess the first thing is to get this new body of mine into shape as soon as possible. I absolutely __refuse __to follow the "plot-line" of this universe. I'll be d***ed if I become the play toy of fate or a figure head(More like unwilling puppet) of the mafia."_

As she finished her train of thought, Sawada Nana walked into the room with a soft smile on her face."Tsu-Chan, we get to go home today. Aren't you excited?"

Mentally rolling her eyes at that, she observed the slightly puffy eyes with a pinkish look to them and deducted that Nana had been crying.

"Ara, it's too bad you didn't get to see your Tou-San, Tsu-Chan. He would have loved your eye's. They're such a pretty Amber color, Tsu-Chan." Her soft smile had turned sad and she looked as though she might start crying -presumably again-.

"_So that's why 'I' didn't want to go home yet. That b**tard was there." _She narrowed her eyes and wondered if any of those theories on fan-fiction could possibly be real in this world. It _would_ explain a _lot _about Sawada Nana. Especially if it gets worse the longer she's away from him without professional help.

Deciding to attempt to cheer up Nana smiled she tried to smile,"_Probably looks like a smirk or grimace, but oh well._'' She thought to herself as she mentally winced at her attempt.

"Aww! You're adorable Tsu-chan! Hold it right there, so I can take a picture, okay?" Nana exclaimed with a smile as she pulled out her smartphone.

"_You're one of those people who has 180 mood swings aren't you?"_ She thought to herself, "_That's great, just __great,"_ as she tried to keep the 'smile' on her face.

"Now I can start that scrapbook! Come on Tsu-Chan, let's go home!" Stated Nana as she picked her daughter up and started carrying her daughter out of the nursery.

Mentally sighing once more, she settled into her new mother's hold for a nap on the way home.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes she was in an unfamiliar room which she's going to assume is her bedroom. Slowly taking in her new surroundings, she was thankful that the walls weren't pink but rather a soft orange hue with a light yellow-almost white- ceiling. The door was centered in the wall she was facing and she could see sunlight on the floor so there must be a window on the wall behind her.

To her right there was a dresser draw with 3 draws and a large mirror and on her left there was a twin size bed and another door. She was going to assume the door to her left is either a bathroom or closet.

After analyzing the new room she thought to herself. "_Boy, am I hungry. Wait…. I pray that Nana will bottle feed me. Otherwise... Oh Stars above, __please_ _let Sawada Nana bottle feed me." _

Choosing to take the risk, she started crying to try and get Nana's attention. Not long after she appeared with a bag in hand.

"Tsu-Chan, what's wrong? Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change?" She asked as she approached Tsuna. She pulled out a bottle of milk and moved it close to Tsuna.

"Is this what you want sweetie?" Nana asked her daughter. She reached for the bottle as best as she could to show that, yes, she was hungry and she wanted the bottle of milk being held in front of her.

Five minutes later she was done and now she was sleepy. Letting a yawn out to show she was sleepy; Nana burped her daughter and put her back into her cradle to sleep.

* * *

~~~~~~~~**3 years later(October 21st, XXXX)**~~~~~~~~

3 years. 3 F*cking years and her 'Father' hasn't come home; not even once. Hasn't even stepped foot in Japan, let alone Namimori. Yeah, sure he's sends a single ridiculous postcard every year, and calls about twice- _maybe_ three- times a year.

However, that is obviously not enough for her new mother considering how much she cries on the night of every anniversary, holiday, birthday, or special event, but she will only let herself cry once she thinks Tsuna is asleep.

Although she never really liked Nana in her past life when she read the manga, she is now willing to give Nana her sympathy. She has long since decided that flames illness are worth looking into.

If there is, indeed, an actual flame caused illness that makes Nana the way she is perhaps she can find a cure; even if it is a long term one, it would be better than nothing.

After all, very little about Sawada Nana's background is known. She could have, at one point, been flame active, or could very well be just a normal civilian with dormant flames.

If her 'Father' has truly done something despicable to the mother of her new body, well, let's just say; he _will _regret _everything_ he has ever done.

She thought she hated Iemitsu in her past life; well, now she absolutely _loathes _him with every fiber in her body.

* * *

Sawada Nana was the perfect definition of a housewife. Having unknowingly gained the support and protection of her 'child', she will, one day, be much, much more than any who has ever met her thought she could ever be.

How, you ask? Because her daughter will encourage her to follow her one and only hobby, photography.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters.**

* * *

These past three years have been torturous for Tsuna. Being an adult in a now toddlers body while having to act like a normal three year as to not make Nana worried about her was not, by any means, easy.

Her body is still too under developed to try and train to this body back to her original strength. She had to settle on just taking a morning walk.

*Beep**Beep**Beep* Hitting the alarm clock on the stand in Nana's room, Tsuna made her way downstairs. Thankfully, by now she had enough control over her new body that, unlike other toddlers, she could walk and run without being clumsy.

Putting on her sneakers and hoodie, she checked the time."_5:00 A.M. on the dot. Plenty of time to do my morning walk around Namimori before Nana wakes up." _She thought to herself as she went to the kitchen to grab a protein bar to help her body wake up.

Mentally she was wide awake, however, her body still felt sluggish and still very much protesting to be up and about early in the day.

Making sure to re-lock the door and gate on the way out, she proceeded to take to the nearest ally way so she could get to the rooftops as to not be spotted by any thugs or Yakuza that may try to harm or kidnap a 'little girl' such as herself.

Climbing the latter takes more effort out of her than she would like to admit, but she's not surprised this young body still isn't use to her new morning routine that she only started a few weeks ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking on the rooftops in the Hibari district was, indeed, very risky, for they can start asking questions -which, quite frankly, she didn't know how to answer without sounding as though she's off her rocker- and get away with using brute force to get an answer.

Praying that no one was awake, she made her way to the next rooftop. As she was about to climb higher her instincts screamed to turn her head to the right. Snapping her head sideways to the right let something wizz right by her head and-*BANG*-.

The clattering of wood against wood was heard as she sharply turned around to see what was thrown at her and exactly _who_ though it at her.

Standing on the ground underneath the giant tree beside the Compound with a wooden tonfa was none other than-"_Hibari, Kyoya…..Sh*t!"_

Eyes that had widen in surprise were now narrowed in concentration as she planned her escape route because there was _no F*cking way _she would last a confrontation with that particular Hibari in her currently weak condition.

"Herbivore, get done here." she heard him say as she quickly throw herself over the roof she was on and onto the next one; then proceeded to make a break for it.

"Kyoya, what's all the ruckus for and just where do you think you're going?" she heard an -presumably- adult Hibari asked as she left the range of vision of the small Hibari who was about to give chase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hibari Kyoya P.o.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finally got permission to sleep outside from the elder carnivore and it was disturbed. Opening his eyes, he saw it had been disturbed by a baby herbivore walking on his roof.

Throwing one of his tonfa at the baby herbivore to try and knock it off his roof had the baby herbivore turn their head to the right just as his tonfa was just about to hit the herbivore.

The baby herbivore quickly turned around in surprise before darting over the rooftops. When he was just about to give chase after his momentary pause the door opened to reveal the elder carnivore.

"Kyoya, what's all the ruckus for and just where do you think you were going young man?" Said elder carnivore asked.

Instead of answering, he said,"What do you call something that's not a herbivore or carnivore." Because no herbivore could just dodge his tonfa and throw themselves over rooftops, but that was certainly not a carnivore.

"They're called omnivores; they are the most dangerous creatures out there because they have the powers of a carnivore and are very cleverly able to disguise themselves as herbivores for very long periods of time. Why do you ask, Kyoya?" The elder carnivore questioned him back.

"Hn."

"Well, how about you come inside for breakfast before you run off for the day, hm?"

Kyoya knew that wasn't a question but an order, so he very reluctantly went inside.

* * *

"_That was too close of a call," _Thought Tsuna as she entered her house at 6:30 in the morning. Heading upstairs to her bedroom, she went to her bathroom and changed out of her now sweaty and dirty clothes.

"_I guess it's inevitable that I'm going to encounter Hibari Kyoya much more often now, isn't it?" _She mused as put on some pajamas. Nana wouldn't be up for another hour, so she had some time to figure out exactly how she would survive her next encounter with the skylark.

She also had to make plans for when she runs into her other 'guardians'. Also, she would have to start getting her name in the underworld pretty soon if she wanted to have the upper hand against the current 'fate' of this universe.

She _refused _to be anyone's- or anythings- play toy. She _will not_ take orders from anyone other than herself. She would make things play right into her hand from the start; not the other way around.

She was once weak, too weak to do anything about seeing her loved ones die before her eyes. _Never again,_ Never again would she be weak.

After all, there's a reason _she_ is the first Silver Kitsune to achieve having 9 tails. She was Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko and _no one _was going to make her do anything that she did not want to do.

* * *

Now, how to convince Nana to buy her a laptop. She would need it for hacking because she currently can't do much in this body of hers. She would also need it to for all her future plans to work.

"_Hmm. Other than Kawahira, who would be best to contact this early on?...!I know! If I associate with Kyoya his family enough I should easily be able to get in contact with Fong, because Fong is what? His uncle, I believe," _Fong should be sensible enough to tell her 'secret' to and request help from.

Especially if she finds Kawahira to undo the Arcobaleno curse early."_Perhaps I'll have to use some blackmailing and manipulating to get exactly what I want out of Kawahira." _

She sensed mischief stirring in her. She grinned, absolutely delighted that she could finally start her planning.

She was going to have _so_ much _fun._ Amber eyes glowed silver; she couldn't wait to get started. (_Somewhere, in a far, far, away universe, a bundle of Silver Flames erupted into existence, and the Cosmos __**whispered.)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Closing her bedroom door quietly, she huffed. Ever since the little Hibari spotted her on his roof, he's been chasing her down on morning 'walks'.

It was _not _easy running away from Hibari Kyoya, but there was no way in F*cking H*ell that she was about to fight him without _at least _giving her body some formal training.

She crawled into her bed after changing her clothes, and pulled out the laptop from a loose floorboard under her bed she had 'convinced' Nana to buy her the last time she was shopping with her.

It was even on sale; half off if you bought a wireless computer mouse with it. Which is exactly what they did because Nana can't resist anything on sale.

She was surprised that she didn't even have to really convince Nana. All she had to do was ask for it and stated that it would help her be more for school which started next August.

After putting in her password and checking her security on it, she proceeded to do small and simple hacking jobs for the next half hour to build her skills before doing something crazier than usual.

In other words, just f*ck around with people's computers and don't get caught while doing so.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later : Sawada Nana's P.o.V~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsu-Chan! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Called out Nana as she being to set the table for her and her daughter. Hearing a faint,"Coming, Kaa-San," in response, she went back to humming a song from her childhood that she could never remember the words too.

Hearing footsteps come downstairs and then towards the dining room, Nana smiled as her daughter came around the corner.

"Good Morning, Tsu-Chan. Did you sleep well?" Questioned Nana as they both sat down at the table.

"Hai, Kaa-San. Did you sleep well last night Kaa-San?" Her daughter answered and questioned back.

"I did sleep well last night, Tsu-Chan. Thank you for asking," Nana replied. They looked at each other before they bust into a giggling fit.

Nana knew her daughter was much smarter than a normal three year old, but she didn't mind. As far as she could tell, her daughter was happy and that's all that mattered to her.

The reason that she even let her daughter have a computer at her age was because Nana could tell that she didn't like normal toddler things.

She was never really interested when Nana tried to get her to play with dolls and make up imaginary adventures like other children would. She even tried to see if her Tsu-Chan was more interested in more boy-like things, but the same amount of interest was shown to them as girly toys would.

It was almost as if she went along with it only for the sake of trying to not make Nana worry about her.

Although Tsu-Chan would never admit it out loud, She could knew that Tsu-Chan was bored. Her Tsu-Chan had read nearly all the books in the house as soon as she could pick one up.

Because of that her speech and writing was almost on par with the average pre-teen education in those specific aspects. That usually lead to the fun little polite~but~still~casual small talk they have in the mornings, just like what they did a moment ago.

It also taught her how to properly use polite small talk to get information from somebody without them realizing it. It ends with their guard being put down to the point they're unknowingly spilling extra information that can be used against them.

That reminded her; The local News Channel said something about the crime rate increasing and she _did _have a flyer for the local Dojo. Perhaps she should look into that soon, they could even go today if Tsu-Chan wanted. It may even have something offered to small children like her Tsu-Chan.

Something simple, but helpful in case of emergencies. It might even be something the two of them could bond together with. That's if her Tsu-Chan is interested though.

Although, she did wish her Tsu-Chan was more interested in making friends or at least in something she could help her with.

Like wearing dresses, sewing, cooking, or well, anything a proper housewife should know how to do. Tsu-Chan absolutely hated wearing dresses with a passion for some unfathomable reason. She would only wear a dress for Nana if she used her teary eyed expression, and even then it was an uphill battle.

"Kaa-San, I'm done." Hearing her daughters voice brought her out of her train of thought.

"Alright, Tsu-Chan. Put it in the sink for Kaa-San to wash later, okay?"

"Kaa-San, I already washed my plate for you. Are you all right, Kaa-San?" Her daughter asked her with a concerned look on her face.

"Ara, I must have really been distracted. I'm fine Tsu-Chan. Kaa-San was just lost in thought." Giving one of her blinding smiles to reassure her daughter that she was fine.

"Now, why don't you head up stairs to brush your teeth then come back down so I can talk to you about something, okay sweetie?" Nana told her when her train of thought went back to the town's Dojo.

"Would it not be easier to tell me now, Kaa-San?" Inquired her Tsu-Chan. However, Nana knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"It would yes, but this lets me check that you did actually brush your teeth." Countered Nana with a look that told Tsuna what she thought about her attempt to get out of brushing her teeth.

Nana knew that if she spoke with her daughter now and didn't check her teeth, she wouldn't bother brushing them and go straight to playing around with her new laptop.

"Aww, drats. My plans are foiled again by none other than you, Kaa-San." Her daughter retorted while trying not to laugh at her bad attempt of looking upset.

"Yes, now get on with it so I can speak to you alright." And with that her daughter went about heading upstairs to brush her teeth.

"_I swear, I might not be as smart as my daughter, but I bet my two golden arrows that she's going to be just like me when I was in my teenage years." _She thought to herself with a smile. If you looked to long, however, you might have imagined it curling into something akin to a smirk.

* * *

Because Nana knew that her daughter wasn't your average toddler -she was much, much more smarter than the average toddler. That much Nana knew-, she decided to try not to sugar coat this conversation too much.

"Tsu-Chan, do you remember how own the news there were stories of crime rate increasing?" She asked her daughter as she came into the living room to take a seat across from her Kaa-San.

"I remember, Kaa-San. Why?" She inquired back.

"Well, I found this flyer for the local Dojo, and thought I should take some basic self-defense classes and see if there are any classes you can take there. If you want to, that is."

Nana was carefully watching her daughters expression and notice that her eyes basically lit up with emotions she wanted to call surprise and happiness, and maybe a little bit of something else.

"I would love too, Kaa-San! I was about to ask you about this myself." Tsuna exclaimed with delight. "When do you plan on taking us, Kaa-San?"

"Well, I was thinking possibly later today, at about, oh, let's say 2 o'clock. That way we'll leave shortly after we eat lunch. Does that sound okay, Tsu-Chan?" She asked as she mentally rejoiced to have something the 2 of them could bond over with.

"That's fine by me, Kaa-San." Answered her daughter. "Is there anything else you want to talk about, Kaa-San?"

"No, that's all I wanted to talk about for now, Tsu-Chan. You can go back up stairs if you want to. I think I'm going to sharpen the kitchen knives because I'm having some trouble cutting with them. I meant to do so last night but my TV shows were on."

With that being said Nana headed to the kitchen as her daughter went up stairs. "_Maybe I should stop with the acting entirely before it causes damage to my ability of trying to be a good Mother." _Nana frowned. "_But whatever Iemitsu did to me just won't let me out of my facade that I created when I met him." _

Nana wasn't originally a ditzy housewife, but when she fell in love with Iemitsu something in her changed. It's only now that she's even realized something was wrong with her.

Thinking back on it now, when was the last time she even behaved like her normal self, or the last time she spoke to her family even?

"_I think I need to see my family's doctor…..Hmm, What was I thinking? I don't need to see my family's doctor. I'm perfectly healthy. Where did that silly little thought come from?" _Putting the knives back in the drawer she went back to the living room to turn on the TV and started flipping through the channels to find her shows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here, Tsu-Chan!" Nana stated with glee as they got out of the taxi they took to get there.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Kaa-San? Let's go in already." Said her daughter as she walked ahead of Nana only to wait at the door for him.

She smiled. She knew this was a good decision. Heading into the Dojo revealed the many training students on bamboo wood with mats.

Each of the students were practicing with someone who didn't have the same belt color as them. "Ara, it seems like we arrived during the lesson for children martial arts." Nana said because all of the current students looked as though they were between the ages of 6 and 15 years old.

"Indeed you have, Miss. Can I help you with anything?" A man who looked to be in his late thirties asked. He had tan skin that had to have been earned by spending hours upon hours in the sun. He also had dark brown eyes and hair.

"Ah, yes. I saw the flyer for this Dojo around town and thought it would be good to learn some self defense. Especially with how the crime rate has been increasing these days." Nana told him while looking at how her daughters eyes were watching the students. "Also, my daughter is very interested in learning martial arts. Would you have any courses for someone as young as her?"

The man eye borrows scrunched up together in thought. "Well, we could let her do the courses for 5 and 6 year olds to see how she fairs and then make a personalized training regimen for her because she looks a bit too small for anything we have on hand."

The man looked at her daughter for a moment then turned to her and asked,"How old is she if you don't mind me asking."

"She's only three years old, but she is very smart. She can already read and write on the level of a pre-teen. As soon as she could pick up the books she had me read to her and start teaching her. Pretty soon she read all the books in our house and had taught herself how to write," Nana explained to the man.

"You must be very proud of her. I'm the Master of this Dojo. My name is Chimon Keitaro." The man -now known as Chimon-San- said.

"I'm Sawada Nana and my daughter's name is Tsunayoshi. And yes, I am very proud of her. It's a pleasure to meet you, Chimon-San."

"The same to you, Sawada-San. Why don't the three of us go into my office for a bit and discuss what kind of training we can give the two of you, is that alright?"

"That's fine with us, Chimon-San. Come on, Tsu-Chan." Reluctantly heading over to her mother from observing, the three of them moved inside to Chimon-San's office.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is twice as long as the others. It's a bit more than 2,000 words. Hopefully the next chapter will be as long as this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out.

**Shout out to:** ephemeral-times, **for leaving a review.**


	6. I'm sorry

**PLEASE READ**

**A/N: **I'm sorry to those of you who were enjoying what little I posted, but until farther notice, this story is discontinued. My father passed away from a stroke on December 22nd. My mom can't drive and is unemployed; my sister and I are still in high school. We have my grandfather living with us in a house that's too small because he can't live on his own but can't afford assistant living. I've lost a lot of things this year. I've had nothing but bad luck this year. As my dad told us once "2019 just went to hell in an hand basket". I meant to post something like this days ago, but it's only now that I've been able to bring myself to get back on this. The review from LaughingClown100 reminded me that I needed to do this. Again, I'm sorry, but I just can't write anything right now.


End file.
